February 14th
by im that idiot
Summary: It's that 'special' kind of day - where the male or female treat their love 'special'. In my opinion, it shouldn't be a specific day to treat your love special - it should be every other day. Her job objective is to - Fulfill daily duties within the company to maximize love around the world. You guessed it, she's cupid. AUSLLY/SLIGHT OC (one-shot)


As I tied my loose ombre hair and peacefully setting it onto my right shoulder, and as well letting loose hair strands, then grabbing my dark red color leather jacket; placing my arm's in both arm holes. Lastly grabbing the numerous rubber bands.

I strode my way to the door, but I halt into a stop - by none other _Trish de la rosa_. ''Forgetting something?'' as she holding out the clipboard. I give out a smirk; simultaneously leaning my head to the side. ''Thanks Trish.'' I then grab the clipboard.

_**I feel that I should tell ya**_

_**A warning to prepare you**_

She then moves to the side, ''You're welcome Ally.'', when I was about to walk forward, ''Wa-a-ait!'' Trish then hopped in front of me again, ''Don't come home till 5:00PM!'' while spreading her fingers into a five to emphasise her point.

_**About this song, it's when love goes wrong, but I'll carry on**_

I give her a bewildered look, ''Why not?'', Trish's eyes then widened, and then giving out a sham laugh, and then in a proximity one second, I was out the door. I exhaled out a sigh, and then analyze the list of variety names on the clipboard - _Cupid's checklist_ that is imprinted as a title.

I then read the description underneath,

''_Objective: Fulfill daily duties within the company to maximize love around the world_.''

_**I gotta keep it real**_

_**Of how I really feel**_

_**About this day, I don't want it to stay, **_

_No, I don't wear diapers, and I don't have a wing or a halo_, I then scan the male's side, _Joseph Wu, Logan sang, William Wood, and so on... __**Also**__ I definitely don't use arrows to shoot people._

Next I check the female's side, _Lilianne Wae, Nicole Brown, Jennifer Mable, and so on..._I then took out my pen, and now the scavenger hunting time begins. _Lastly I'm not a **male**._

* * *

Walking in the blazing sun, got me to the point to unzip my jacket; to allow the some cool air enter. Also the humid of San Francisco is not helping as well.

_**so please go away**_

As I walk past by blonde female that looks oddly familiar, I then check the clipboard again,_ Nicole Brown. _and then make my way to the male that's by her name, _William Wood_. I look up from the clipboard, consistently - he's walking opposite ways of Nicole, and then walk past by me.

_**When cupid aimed his arrow at me**_

I then reach into my pocket, and grab two rubber bands. As I peacefully drop the clipboard onto the floor, I start stretching the rubber band a couple of times and then aim my way to Nicole, then release the rubber band - inflicting her to be push forward.

_**He missed by a 100,000 feet**_

Then I look at the other way, and aim the rubber band at William, then release the rubber band - as well, causing him to push forward. They then pace their way to each other,

_**This ain't a song about love, it's the actually opposite I'm thinkin' of**_

_**I don't care about the cards, or candy hearts, oh no no no I'll tell you right from the start**_

and they start doing whatever they doing.

I then check the clipboard again; to see the who's the next target, as I rise my head up again, and I sight Nicole and William holding hands while skipping off somewhere. .

_**Oh, reminds of how I don't have a date, the 14th of February gets in the way cause for me**_

I then check off _Nicole and William,_ off the list.

After awhile of _observing _them. I then resume back to find the targets

_**It's Single Awareness Day**_

* * *

I then enter into a Café, and splash of coffee beans and variety of sweets that dance along in the atmosphere. As I strive to make my way through a couple - which was pretty difficult

_**With all the red and pink. It's just so hard to think**_

since the dude was holding a big stuff bear, to this girl; obviously his girlfriend. Which created little room to go through. What was worst that, it was right by the entrance.

I finally swiftly made my way through them, I then made quick glimpse if they're still there. Sadly, they're still there. I just shake my head, and just check the clipboard.

_**Oh why should I care, about what I should wear, for nobody who's there**_

After a while, analyzing the area - people begin to look at my strangely. _Yeahhh I can get the idea why they're looking at my __**oddly**__. _

But just ignore their stares, I then took out rubber bands; and start aiming at my targets. _Surprisingly, there was quite a few._

_**I need love,**_

I shot over, and _over_, and _over_, and yeah you get the point. As I aim my rubber band to a boy, and released, sadly - he dodged it.

_**I need you**_

Now I'm at the point, that I'm basically targeting _everyone _in the cafe. I then again, aim at the boy that dodged the rubber band, as I release, he dodged it _again_, but this time. _I think I broke a cup._

_**I need someone to hold me too**_

After awhile of shooting multiple people, I begin to feel very exhausted. So I made my way onto a petite black leather sofa, and sat there awhile - in exhaustion.

_**I need love**_

_**It's so true**_

_**I need ya to say I love you**_

I then push down my pen, and check out the names of people; that's been eliminated.

_**When cupid aimed his arrow at me**_

**He missed by a 100,000 feet**

As I finish checking the names off, I lean my head back onto the sofa, and place my forearm on top of my fore head,

_**This ain't a song about love**_

after listening to variety of couples conversation, I drop my arm, and slowly rise off the seat, and make my way to the coffee stand that's place inside the café

_**it's the actually opposite I'm thinkin' of**_

I stood in line, waiting till it's my turn. I decided to observe the area once again, _boyfriends giving roses to their girlfriend, girlfriend squealing in joy, and other stuff that couples do._

_**I don't care about the cards, or candy hearts, **_

I then look away slowly, and face forward to the coffee stand.

_**oh no no no I'll tell you right from the start**_

As the line finally got _smaller_, and _smaller_, it's finally my turn. I then walk forward, and I catch myself looking at a attractive male.

_**Oh, reminds of how I don't have a date**_

I genuinely smile sweetly at the brunette boy, and looked up to see the menu board. I decided to just have black coffee, the boy just nods, ''There's always _next __**year, **_just wait and see..'' then his face was engulf with a grin. I look at him in surprise, and shake my head.

_**the 14th of February gets in the way cause for me,**_

I laugh softly, "Wait and _see_.'' while pursing my lips and nodding my head in agreement.

_**It's Single Awareness Day**_

After awhile, he finally hands me my hot black coffee, I then hand him my change, he just nods _no, _and said ''it's on the house.'' I look at him, and nods a thank you.

_**S.A.D No valentine for me**_

_**And Imma be alright if you could only see**_

I then walk away, which in exactly four seconds - multitude of people gather in line of the stand.

_**That today's just a day and if it's meant to be **_

_**There's always next year, just wait and see**_

I then was tapped on the shoulder, I look behind, a girl was holding a camera, and asked if I can take a picture for them, I nod in approval, so I grabbed the digital camera.

_**This ain't a song about love, it's the actually opposite I'm thinkin' of**_

I then precisely focus the camera on them, I then press the button and the flashed on their faces. I give them their camera, and the girl then clapped her hands in joy, and say a thank you to me. I smile and exhaled ''No problem.''

_**I don't care about the cards, or candy hearts,**_

I then walk away, and being to sip my black coffee, and picking up the clipboard to whose names are left. _Sadly, there's still a lot of name that have been unchecked._

_**oh no no no I'll tell you right from the start**_

_**Oh, reminds of how I don't have a date,**_

I then lick my lips to remove the leftover black coffee, and sat myself onto a sofa, contemplating if I should go back - to the fairly attractive male. After having a little dilemma to myself, I slowly rise up, and made my way to the coffee stand again.

_**the 14th of February gets in the way cause for me**_

I make my way to the line - surprisingly faded away slowly. As I saw him, my shoulder then droop down, and my smile was now into a disappointed expression.

_**It's Single Awareness Day**_

He was standing by side a gorgeous strawberry blonde female, they had their arms connected together, and start smiling then staring into the depth of each other eyes.

_**I said S.A.D No valentine for me**_

As I rotate myself, I accidently bump into a chest - conflicted me to spill coffee onto the chest. My eyes then widen, and I quickly dab my napkin onto the person's shirt, ''I-I-Im so so so sorry.'' I flush in embarrassment.

But then, I heard a soft chuckle, and the person's hand hold onto my hand; to stop my movement. ''It's okay.'' I thickly swallow - not expecting a male voice.

I slowly rise up, and my breath hitch. Standing in front of me, was a attractive beach blonde male. He just grins at me - inflicting my face to redden to a rosy color. My mouth gaped open to say something.

But I quickly close my mouth, and swiftly release my hand from his grip, then quickly made my way to the entrance, and left the café in a speed of light. After I was a good distance away from the place, I hesitantly slowly touch my cheeks, and I can still feel the warmness. My lips then turn into a small smile.

_**But I'ma be alright.**_

* * *

Hey guys, It's Rin here! 8D

It's been awhile since I uploaded anything, I apologize for that, but hopefully I get back on track, and work on my other stories, and also, I decided to write a new story...Again. But I actually enjoy writing this! xD

I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and I have one little favor, can you guys give me feedbacks/opinions?

Like is there anything I need to fix? (I don't want to pressure you guys. D:)

**Time for credits**!

Song : Joseph Vincent : S.A.D. (Single Awareness Day)

Prologue plot : Replica of Joseph Vincent : S.A.D. (Single awareness Day) Music video


End file.
